rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Y-Tiger/Characters that don't have pages
Putting all the characters' names and picturesany here. These are characters that don't have pages ^^ Ace S.J Zen Akane Honda (Base on an anime called something Zero, I think night Zero...) Amber The Hedgehog Angelic the ice fairy hedgehog Aynlie Ice Wolf a page Banshee The Expreiment (Yeeeep.) Beta the Ice Hedgehog Blouse the Angel Ice Fox (Base on an anime known as Panties and Stockings XD ) Cabi the fox Cassy The Cat (Part of the Wonderland thing, she's cheshire Cat.) Cyra the Fox DarkLove the Hedgehog Deathbane the hedgehog (Base off oblivion :D) FlameSoul Flare the hedgehog (His nothing like Shadow, trust me ^^;) Fosur the Fox-sprit (Not many good pictures of him...) Hail the Arctic fox Hanel -Succbus goddess slave- a page Holy the Hedgehog IceFire the fox Jasquaes Cartier The Echidna Jelly the cat (will give away soon) Joseph The Bat Kage the Afircan wild dog Kizato The Clone (Clone from a made up race, I'll scan and post all that later ^^; ) Kukki the dog. Kumo(Cloud) The Fox Laptop DJ Wolf (This character was base off a song XD) Love-Onna (She's pretty much like Y-Tiger) Mars (His a human) Mardia the spotted wolf Magius the echidna Maria the Hedgehog(Not the Maria) Melina the hybrid-dragon Moonstone the Moon fox Niki the leopard (Not just any leopard, those really fuffy ones allt he way up in the cold areas ^^; ) Noble the Hedgehog (Base off Halo, someone else drew this character for me as a request) Ongaku(Beats) The Fenne Fox Ren Zone the echidna Ribbon The Cat Rin the Hedgebat Ruby the wolf S.A.M (Likes M.I.A, an A.I) Sakura the Posson Sen the Rabbit Sparkburn the Hedgehog/(pokemon type) Spice the dog (She's a witch) Sohn the fox Unknown the Hedgehog Venja -A human with part computer in her, so she can still be a human joking (Slave?)- a page Ying the fox demon cat baby... (The list may keep going, I haven't found all of them.) Gallery of all these characters that are listed. Kukki the dog.jpg|Kukki the dog Death Baine Base.jpg|Deathbane (Old appearances Deathbane.jpg|Deathbane (Old appearances) Ipod Deathbane.jpg|Deathbane (oldappearances) DeathBane Base finished.JPG|Deathbane (hoodie) DeathBane 2.jpg|Deathbane (new appearances) Deathbane 3.jpg|Deathbane in a maid outfit Deathbane 4.jpg|Deathbane in walking clothes. Noble.jpg|(not my picture) Cabi =D.jpg Cabi 2.jpg Cabi and Tails Doll.jpg Cabi 1.jpg Cabi the fox.jpg Cabi.jpg|(Not my picture) Cabi maybe new appearances? Spice the dog.jpg|Spice Sakura the posson.JPG|Sakura Sakura 2.JPG|Sakura Kage the African Wild dog.jpg|Kage Ongaku the fenne Fox Shaded.JPG|Ongaku Niki 1.jpg|Niki Female leopard.jpg|Niki Female leopard 2.jpg|Niki Unknown The Blue chaos emerald.png|Unknown.... Yea... Ribbon The Cat 1.jpg|Ribbon Ruby The wolf.jpg|Ruby S.A.M.jpg|S.A.M Sparkburn the Hedgehog.jpg|Sparkburn Love-onna fatal farwell 2.jpg|Love-onna Laptop DJ Wolf.jpg|Laptop DJ Wolf Angelic.jpg|Angelic Crystals the angel ice fox (Bousa).jpg|Ice fox Cassy -Take a hint-.jpg|Cassy Fosur The Fox-spirit.jpg|Fosur (Is to be male) Akane Honda 2.jpg|Akane Amber -Mother of Yellowtiger and Deamondan-.jpg|Amber New character male.jpg Kizato.jpg|Kizato Flare's new look..jpg|Flare Cyra 1.jpg|Cyra Hail 1.jpg|Hail Jelly the cat.jpg|Jelly Cassy -Alice character and Normal-.jpg Alisa and Cassy -Normal clothes.-.jpg Cassy The Cat -Alisa friend-.jpg Still Doll sonic character - Alice-.JPG|Aynlie Ice Wolf Beta 1.jpg|Beta 1 (Used base) Beta 2.jpg|Beta picture #2 Beta 3.jpg|Beta's picture #3 YingThefox.jpg|Ying the Fox RANDOM0006.jpg|Sohn RANDOM0007.jpg|Kumo RANDOM0009.jpg|Jasquaes SenTheRabbit.jpg|Sen the Rabbit Apoted RenZone.jpg|Red Zone adopted DarkLovethehedgehog.jpg|Dark love Rin the Hedgebat.jpg|Rin Olddrawing-w-.jpg|bloodlustis now Ogama and Joseph DrawingofHoly.jpg|Holy drawingofIceFox.jpg|IceFire Mariathehedgehog-Betterdrawingofher-.jpg|Maria FlameSoulThePokemonTrainerSoniccharacter.jpg|Flamesoul AceS-1.jpg|Ace S.J Zen Magius2.jpg|Magius MoonstoneTheMoonFox.jpg|Moonstone MardiaColdstormsnewspirit.jpg|Mardia Experment045Dragon-Devil-BloodAngel-BanSidhe.jpg|Banshee HybidHedgehog-Drgaon-lynx.png|Melina The Demon cat baby.jpg|Demon cat baby... Mars.jpg|Mars New character.jpg|no name Succbus godess slave.jpg|Hanel (Will work on a page for her, soon.) Venja the computer-being.jpg|Venja (Still adding pictures.) Category:Blog posts Category:Baine's belongings